Dimensional Dreaming...
by Terrichance
Summary: Tai Kamiya and the rest of the DigiDestined have been having weird dreams...about three kids and their digimon...playing a card game...(Season X-over. 02/Tamers)
1. Sudden Discovery

My favorite type of crossover in digimon, is Season crossovers. Davis meets Rika, Kari sees Guilmon, Terriermon has eyes on Gatomon!...allright, ignore that last bit.  
  
Although many others have done so before me, this is my own version on what might happen. Hope I was effective enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own digimon. Gezse, I see why authors are put out with these, this is my third, and already it's tiring...  
  
  
  
Dimensional Dreaming...  
  
  
  
It was faint...  
  
but there Was a noise.  
  
He couldn't exactly make it out...  
  
It sounded somewhat like...digging?  
  
"-u-lm-n, wh-t ar- you do-ng?"  
  
There's something new. A voice...what little he heard, he could make out that it was a boy...younger than himself...  
  
"I Was t-ying to make my h-use bigg-r, b-t now I'm t-o sma-l!"  
  
Laughter followed that statement, and sight was finally granted to him...  
  
He was looking inside of a stone structure, and a boy was waving a finger at...a red dinosaur. A digimon? Not like any he'd ever seen before...  
  
"G-i--on, yo- really sh-ould'nt -e tr-ing to do th-ng wit-out as-ing first..."  
  
"I pro-ise, I-ll be mo-e caref-ll fr-m -ow on -ak-to!"  
  
What? Names were being spoken, but he couldn't make them out...  
  
The boy turned his head toards the entrance, and our viewer finally saw him.  
  
Unkempt brown hair, red eyes, and a cheerfull face, he was obviously not experienced in what he was doing...but he did it with the utmost diligence. As his vision started drifting away, he was only able to discern two more things...  
  
That the boy was wearing yellow goggles...  
  
He put on a puzzled expression.  
  
"Gu-lmo-...Did you f-el that?..."  
  
=*=  
  
He bolted upright in his bed, the last few memories of the dream scattering from his mind. He couldn't lose it though, no way he could lose it!  
  
Dashing from his bunk, a child of courage grabbed a pencil and paper, and started scribbling furiously, untill he recalled a fair amount of the dream.  
  
He sighed, and ambled back to sleep...it was way too creepy and real to be an ordinary dream, and since he was the eldest leader of the team, he considered it his job to jot down or draw anything that was too crazy for the real world...or the digital world.  
  
Turning out the lights, Tai Kamiya rolled back to sleep.  
  
============  
  
"No Terriermon, I won't le- you!"  
  
Terriermon? He'd met Terriermon before, that was back in america, when all the other digidestined were dissapearing. He'd met both Willis and his digimon at the same time...  
  
But the voice he was hearing was not that of Willis...  
  
"C'mo- -en-y, I wa-t to see it!"  
  
"NO! We a-e not go-ng into that -igit-l fi-ld."  
  
What's wrong with the reception? Oh wait, it's clearing up...  
  
Pulling on the rail of a walkway staircase, a Terriermon was trying to go down it. Looking to the side, he saw a great pink fog covering an entire street intersection...  
  
Pulling on the rabbit's ears, trying to keep him away from the fog, a dark- blue-haired boy was filled with desperation. He was trying to avoid a battle, he saw, but it was entirely unessecary...at least he thought so...  
  
"Terriermon, you're my friend, and friends d-n't let oth-r friend- get hurt. Besides..." the boy turned his head, he got a good look at the detirmination in his grey eyes...  
  
"I-'s begin-ing to fe-l weird. Lik- we'-e being watch-d..."  
  
=*=  
  
"Gah!"  
  
The young blonde-headed boy sat up right in his sleep. The dream had been too detailed for his liking, and he seemed that he could relate to the boy in the dream...he hadn't wanted to fight, but it was unavoidable sometimes. That he knew himself...  
  
He hadn't noticed it, but while he was thinking, he had sketched out Terriermon on his notepad. Chuckling to himself, Tk decided not to babysit anymore Zerimons for quite a while...  
  
=============  
  
"No goggl-he-d to dea- with, an- no -inste-n eit-er. Th-s on-'s to oursel- ves."  
  
"R-na-on, W-lk All O-er him."  
  
She was scared by the pure lack of softness in the voice. Whoever had said that had no regard to what happened to others, and was obviously centered towards a goal...  
  
"L-ave it t- me R-ka."  
  
Although she did not want to look, sight came to her. Surrounded by a pink haze, a lone girl stood still in the middle of a battlefield.  
  
A huge digimon stood before her, Nothing friendly written on it's face. She recognized it as a Mekanorimon, but the digimon fighting it was a mystery. But it didn't stay that way.  
  
The agile form landed right in front of her vision. A giant golden fox! She was swept away with the sheer beauty of it, but froze when it looked...directly AT her. It did not say anything though, and returned to the battle.  
  
"Time t- finish th-s." The girl spoke. Orange-red hair, it was tied up in a spiked ponytail. Her clothing looked downright boyish, and she wore a leather belt...which she drew something out of.  
  
She gasped. This girl had a digivice! And she was reading a card of sorts...the fox digimon waited for something...  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!! POWER CHARGER, ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!!"  
  
In a single flash of light, the fight was over. The viewer was on the verge of collapsing...  
  
And then the girl turned. She saw her face, a soft yet stoney expression, and cold violet eyes...she was smiling...  
  
=*=  
  
Almost on the verge of screaming, the girl leapt from her pillow, and dashed into the kitchen.  
  
It would NOt leave her. She tried so hard to forget, but the images of the fox, the slash, and most of all, the dream girl's face. She had seen battle, yes, and she had seen killing, yes. But she had never enjoyed it...  
  
This girl, with the fox digimon, did. She seemed the type that just sat out to fight battles, no matter the concequnces.  
  
And she had a digivice too...does that mean she's a digidestined? Ken used to be like that...but...that card thing? Where did That come from?...  
  
Deciding on a case of insommnia, Kari stayed up for a few hours...  
  
-  
  
Daytime. Time to get a-shakin'.  
  
Tai strolled towards the school computer room, intent on meeting the other digidestined there. He had his scrawlings from last night with him, and he wanted to tell them about his dream. He knew it had something in store for them at least...  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
He looked up. He was at the doorway to the lab, and Matt was right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Was gonna talk to the guys about something."  
  
"Oh? Coinsidence, so am I."  
  
"Really? About what?" the Kamiya boy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Belive it or not, about this weird dream I had last night."  
  
Tai backed up a step. "Not too hard to belive...I had one myself."  
  
"Really? What was it about?"  
  
"Hmm...it had a boy and a digimon in it. Kid had yellow goggles, and the digimon was a red dino with all sorts of markings all over it...forgot what they were doing, I think he was scolding the digi for doing something bad."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
He laughed. "Digging a hole in the house or something like that."  
  
"Ooh, Bad digi!" Both young men broke into laughter for a bit, then Matt calmed down.  
  
"My dream didn't have those two. Had a Terriermon, and a dark-skinned kid...imagine Ken with Tk's haircut."  
  
Tai winced. "Ouch, do I have to?"  
  
"No, but it describes him pretty good. He didn't want his Terriermon to fight, and I can understand that."  
  
They finally entered the computer lab, where all six children were gathered about, discussing on how to tidy up sections in the digital world.  
  
They looked up at the entrance of the two elder digidestined. "Hey there Tai!" Davis called. "Gonna help us with the clean-up?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea, but me and Matt came by to ask a question..."  
  
The older Ishida boy stepped forward. "Have any of you had weird dreams last night?"  
  
A deafaning silence dominated the room, with a fair amount of the members looking nervous. Only Cody and Ken had looks of confusuion.  
  
Finally, Tk spoke.  
  
"Yes. I dreamt of a blue-haired boy, trying to keep his Terriermon from fighting."  
  
More puzzled looks, from everyone except Tai and Matt.  
  
"Your brother had the same dream." the large-haired boy said. "Anybody else dream of something?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." Both Yolei and Kari said at the same time. The gave each other sudden looks after that.  
  
"What was it about?" Matt asked.  
  
Both girls sighed, and began speaking in turns.  
  
"Our dream...was of this orange-haired, purple eyed girl."  
  
"She had a large fox digimon with her."  
  
"And she...liked to fight."  
  
Various gasps ecohed across the room, and the child of light began to break down. Yolei, more of the world, supported her and finished telling them.  
  
"They were fighting a Mekanorimon, and it looked mad. The girl...she had a digivice, but it looked different." She held up her own. "Not like the older ones, nor like the D-3s."  
  
"And...she slashed a card through it. I think it made the fox digimon stronger, because after that, it attacked only once, and it deleted the Mekanorimon...Grrr, that girl! She was like it was all in a day's work!!"  
  
Ken looked down in shame. "I wonder...if she's like me..."  
  
"She might as well have a Dark Spore inside her, she sure was acting like it. Ooooh, I wish she were real, then I'd give her the one two!!" The teenaged girl was now up, tossing punches in the air.  
  
Tai, in the posession of a large sweatdrop, spoke up. "My dream was of a brown-haired boy with red eyes, and he had a red dinosaur digimon...the boy was wearing goggles."  
  
Davis instinctively reached up to touch his own pair, but Tai turned to him. "Have any of you dreamed of him?"  
  
"Ummm..."Davis scratched his head. "I think I have...didn't see the dino though. Yellow goggles?"  
  
"That's right. What was he doing?"  
  
"Oh, I dreamt he was conducting an orchestra, filled with these little purple digimon wearing red scarfs. I think the song was 'Edge of Seventeen'..."  
  
"Trust Davis to get a vision and get it dreamt wrong." Cody sighed.  
  
The sweatdrops even larger now, Tai stepped forward. "I tried to draw the kid, but you all know I'm no artist. I was Hoping Davis could try, since he's the only one here who can draw a lick, but after hearing his version of his dream..."  
  
"Hey, I can do it!" the goggleboy cried, grabbing pencil and paper off the countertop. "Just gimme a sec..."  
  
The group waited in anxious silence as the Motomiya kid scrbbled with fury. A minute later, Davis whirled around and presented the picture with a flourish.  
  
Tai's eyes widened. "That's him! That's the one!!"  
  
Kari was confused. "Which one, the one with the cards, or the one at the bandstand?"  
  
"They're both him, the bandstand one was how he looked like conducting." Davis defended.  
  
"Then how did you know how the other one looked like?"  
  
"It was funny...I kept getting these images in from the sides. I also kept seeing...hang a sec."  
  
He took the paper back and sketched in quick lines. Then he held it back out.  
  
They all gasped. Some of them had somehow seen it, but only the girls had seen it in action.  
  
On the paper was the image of the digivice all three visions had been using.  
  
-  
  
TBC... 


	2. Dream Detective

Dimensional Dreaming...  
  
Chapter two  
  
====  
  
  
Nighttime. Time to sleep, to dream...  
  
"You think you'll be all right Tk?" Patamon asked his partner.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'm just wondering if we'll have any more of those visions like last night."  
  
The digimon shuddered. "That was creepy, all of you having the same dreams. I dunno why we digimon wern't able to dream these as well..."  
  
Tk patted his friend on the head. "Don't worry about it. We're all pretty sure these are digidestined that we need to meet up with. Maybe the visions will tell us how..."  
  
He yawned. "And if they don't, at least we'll get some shuteye. G'night Patamon."  
  
As he turned out the light, Patamon snuggled up against his human. "g'night Tk..."  
  
  
Eight kids went to sleep that night, and each, receptive of what was to come...  
  
============  
  
"Guilmon! Get down from there boy!"  
  
"Takatomon?...I need a new box."  
  
"Terriermon, I need to teach you the meaning of the word, 'Tact'."  
  
"C'mon Henry, Momantai!!"  
  
"Renamon, Walk All Over him."  
  
"I will be your partner Rika, always."  
  
"Aww, dang, what would Tai do?"  
  
"Hyeah, right, and I'm the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"They always made this look easy on Tv."  
  
"No other choice!!"  
  
"'DIGI-MODIFY!!! DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!!!"'  
  
**VVVXXVVV**  
  
Davis bolted upright in his bed.  
  
"Gnnhghh? Davish, was' wrong?"  
  
"I had the weird dream again. Minus the orchestra."  
  
DemiVeemon was more awake now. "Really?? What all happened?"  
  
"A lot of stuff, and I didn't just see the goggleboy! I saw the blue-haired kid, and the cold girl too...'scuse me, I gotta draw before it fades!"  
  
  
  
The morning after...  
All the kids were inside the computer lab again, and Matt and Tai were present once more. Only Davis was absent from the group.  
  
"So you All had the Same dream too??"  
  
"Yeah!" said an enthusiastic Yolei. "And I saw the blue-haired guy you were talking about. Oh man, what a hunk..."  
  
The sweatdropping group turned the discussion away from the melting fangirl.  
  
"We got to see the goggleboy you saw. Wow, Davis sure did him good!" quipped Kari. "And thier digimon, did you see them?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yeah, we saw them. Got a better view of the dinosaur, and...well, I've never seen a fox digimon before."  
  
"An Attractive fox digimon of that." Matt added. "And the girl, whew, someone needs to defrost for a while."  
  
BANG!  
  
Heads whipped around as Davis flew in with a thick pad of papers. He sat them down with a resounding *thump*.  
  
Eyes widened. "Davis got it too!" exclaimed Tk.  
  
The boy grinned. "You bet I did." he said. "And I've spent most of the night, and all this morning doing these. May I present to you, the mysterious three!"  
  
He took off the first sheet of paper and handed it to Tai.  
  
It was of the goggleboy, his face, head, and body was drawn in various angles and poses. He wore a blue pullover, and grey pants, his yellow goggles completing the look. On the other side, little scenes were drawn of him, drawing, playing a card game, mixing dough. There was also a few phrases and words written on there...and a name...  
  
Not daring to speak it, Tai passed the page on and accepted the next one.  
  
It was the dinosaur, whom they had no idea where he came from. Indeed, it was covered in black marks, and a few messed sketches were seen. Also in different poses, one scene was of him eating bread and peanut butter. There was even a little picture of the structure he lived in, and as Tai realized, what he had first dreamed in.  
  
On the other side, were fighting moves, attack names...and a red colored digivice. It was most definitly different from the other digivices, but it seemed to serve the same basic function. However, a little scene was played along the bottom of the pic. It showed a card being slashed alongside a slot in the device, and words were written next to it, words that sent shivers down his spine...  
  
Digi-Modify.  
  
Passing it along, Davis gave him the next one.  
  
Ahh, the blue-haired kid. He wore an orange vest over a blue shirt, and brown trousers finished his style. A few angles of the head, and even a little reference to the similarities between the boy's and Tk's haircuts.  
  
On the other side, pictures of him happy, sad, even enraged. One didn't think grey eyes could hold such emotion, but they were able to do it. Scenes were done, him playing on the computer, sorting through another deck of cards, and...him playing with someone.  
  
Tai reached over to Davis. "This little girl here, you actually drew her?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked at the pic. "Oh her, I've guessed she's his little sister. I kept seeing those two alot, but not as much as her and the Terriermon."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Man, doesn't anybody remember anything?" the boy mumbled as he gave the prior leader the next page.  
  
It was covered with images of the dog-rabbit digimon. And there were a few of them with the girl...several of them had him dressed up in frills.  
  
"He's playing plush." Davis explained. "And I think she likes to play with him...a Lot."  
  
Tai could only snicker. "Yeah, I remember now." he said, as he passed it on as well.  
  
The next page, Davis handled with care. The Kamiya boy had no idea why, untill it was handed to him.  
  
The images he saw, he ran a list of friends through his mind. Then he shook his head.  
  
There was NO one he knew, that was like her.  
  
The girl wore her hair in a spikey ponytail, just like Kari had described. Her clothing was a white turtleneck t-shirt, with aqua-green sleeves. on the chest of the shirt, was a purple broken heart. Blue jeans, metallic shoes, and an awfully large leather belt completed her wardrobe.  
  
Davis Was a good artist. He had ever caught the cold look in the girl's violet eyes...  
  
On the flipside, his opinion of her didn't rise any. A good number of the pics was of her sorting through cards, and playing another card game...What IS it with the cards? Tai wondered.  
  
The only other poses of her was of her listening to a cd player, and of her in a trenchcoat, looking at a battle...  
  
Handling it like it was glass, Tai accepted the next paper.  
  
This digimon...okay, Davis has done too good this time, there is NO way a digimon could be physiclly attractive... not ever an animal digimon. But still...  
  
The fox digimon stood on two legs, and wore purple gloves. Ying-yang, or Tao symbols were on her gloves and legs. Makes some sense, really. She's quite pretty...  
  
Flipping the paper, he confirmed his suspicions. But she's got one heck of a mean streak...  
  
The fox digi was in various combat stances, and even her attack was illustrated. Still, one of the weirder things on the page was...  
  
He suddenly stood up and turned to Davis. "Are you SUre about this? This is how tall she REally is??"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"My gosh..." Tai mumbled, as he passed the piece on. The image he was referring to was a size comparasion, between the girl and her digimon. The fox towered over her by inches.  
  
He wasn't prepared for another paper to be handed to him. He looked blankly at it. "Now what?"  
"I saw these two digimon as well...they didn't have partners with them..."  
  
Taking it, he looked it over. On one side, there was a little thing that had the build of a DemiVeemon, except it's ears could enlarge and shrink at will. A strange marking was on the In-training digi's head, he got a funny feeling looking at it.  
  
On the other side, Tai could tell this digimon was nothing but trouble. A purple demonic digimon, he wore a red scarf and gloves, and a yellow smily-face was on his belly. His face...didn't have anything friendly about it.  
  
"He may be thier local villan," He suggested. "But he looks to be only a rookie digimon. I don't think he'd cause much chaos..."  
  
A thought came to him.  
  
"Davis, didn't you say you saw the Art-boy conducting an orchestra of these digimon?"  
  
"Can I see?" DemiVeemon on the floor asked.  
  
Tai shrugged and handed the paper to the blue digi, who took one good look at the purple demon...  
And started growling.  
  
Davis was alarmed. "DemiVeemon, what's with you??"  
  
"This digimon, I didn't think there were any left...I hope this dream stays a dream."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
The In-training digimon gave Davis and Tai the most serious look that they'd ever seen. "Belive it or not...his digimon line's loosely related to mine. He's my exact oppisite though. Like in the legends, where Veemon gives Good luck? This guy is a walking broken mirror."  
  
"And it's pointless to say, you don't like this guy."  
  
"I've met only one in my entire lifetime, and I plan to keep it that way."  
  
"My GOSH he is SO HANSOME!!"  
  
This last quote had come from Yolei, whom had gotten a hold of the blue-haired kid's page. Sweatdrops reigned again as the girl almost started drooling.  
  
Tk spoke up. "Well, pictures and such are very helpful in who we're looking for will look like. But we still haven't gotten any clue as to Where these DigiDestined..."   
  
"They're not Digidestined." Davis simply stated.  
  
Everybody, even Yolei, looked up at his words.  
  
"How can you Say that..." Tai began,  
  
"In the dreams, they did not call themselves Digidestined. They were calling themselves by another name, and now knowing some insight on thier digimon, I think I know why."  
  
Ken cocked an eyebrow. "Then, why?"  
  
"All their digimon came to them, all with wild tendinces. The dino wasn't smart, and was just learning manners. The Terriermon doesn't know when to shut his mouth. And the fox, she likes to fight...but she needed someone to point her in the right direction."  
  
Silence filled the room, untill Cody broke it. "They...were trained?"  
  
"More than just trained Cody, " Davis continued. "I KNow what they call themselves."  
  
"They are Digimon Tamers."  
  
  
==== 


	3. Unnatural Encounter

Dimensional Dreaming...  
  
Chapter three  
  
====  
  
"Kari, I know of a good movie on tonight. You want to watch it?"  
  
"No thanks Gatomon." Kari replied. "I know you're trying to help me, but depriving me of sleep really isn't going to accomplish anything."  
  
The feline digi crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't like it. These dreams keep coming to you kids, and we can't do a thing about it! I wish I could protect you in your sleep..."  
  
The girl stifled a giggle, as she pulled up the covers on her bed. "They can't hurt me, the worse they can do is scare me half to death. Besides, I don't think it can get any crazier than it has just yet..."  
  
"Allright, if you say so Kari." The digimon said to her friend. She then climbed onto the bed and curled up right next to her partner.  
  
"G'night Kari..." she said, exaustion from the tense day overcoming her.  
  
Kari stifled another giggle before smiling.  
  
"Good night Gatomon..."  
  
==============  
  
(Okay now, THis...) Davis thought. (Is creepy.)  
  
He had no idea when he had come to, but he got the feeling he really wasn't awake...  
  
(This is like one of those out-of-body experience things...) he pondered. He had found himself on the ground, but when he stood up...he didn't recognize where he was.  
  
(...Only without the body.)  
  
He was standing in a courtyard garden of a large, ornate housing. Davis could see that all the different parts of the house joined at the corners, yet it confused him as to why the covered hallway was Outside the buildings...  
  
Taking in more stock of his surroundings, he realized that it was nighttime, a bright cresent moon shining down from above. His ears not only heard the bubbling of the koi pond in the garden, but of the noises of traffic outside the walls...  
  
(So we're in the city, that much I know.) He mused. (That doesn't tell me WHy I'm here, standing in my p-jays!)  
  
The goggleboy shrugged, and started walking down the dirt path.  
  
-  
  
(Wow...I didn't think anybody could stand living this high...I certianly can't.)  
  
Tk was looking out the window of the apartment he had awoken in. Okay, so he didn't really feel awake, more like he was in a controlled sleep...  
  
(Sleep? Am I having another vision?)  
  
He looked about himself in the room he was in. It was obviously a girl's room, which brought him some discomfort. However, from the amount of plushes and juvinile toys laying across the floor, he also assumed that the girl was very young, relieving him somewhat.  
  
It was nighttime, and the stars were twinkling like mad. For some reason that Tk couldn't fathom, the stars...looked more real, than before...  
  
A soft snort got his attention.  
  
As he turned around, he suddenly found that a bed had been right behind him...and that it's occupant was snoring, a smile on her face.  
  
What guy can help, but melt at the sight of a little girl in bed? Tk grinned, and saw that the covers were slipping off of her. Out of the goodness in his heart, he reached to readjust the sheets...  
  
and gaped as his hand passed right through the fabric.  
  
Quickly backtracking, he tried it again. Once more, his hand went through the sheets, as if they weren't even there.  
  
(But the sheets LOok solid,) he thought, as he looked at his hand intently. After a few seconds of staring, he finally saw...that he could see Through his hand...  
  
(Okay, back the truck up. What is it, I'm real and the room isn't...or the room's real, and I'm not...at least, not in person...)  
  
The girl in the bed shifted around, drawing the blonde's attention again. Her face rolled around to be illiuminated in the moonlight...  
  
He froze.  
  
She was young, innocent, and had the oddest shade of pink/purple hair you had ever seen. The hair was tied in two ponytails, one on each side of the head.  
  
(I've seen this girl before...) Tk thought. (It was in Davis's...)  
  
She sighed dreamily in her sleep. "Tewwieamon...Pwincess pwetty pants...."  
  
He would have chuckled at the statement, hadn't the full meaning of what she'd just said, plus the sudden realization of who she was, sunk in. He quickly made his way around her bed, and picked his way across the cluttered floor. (Hey, just because I'm a 'ghost' doesn't mean I'm gonna take the risk of breaking my neck.)  
  
He walked right through the door, into a hallway with multiple doors. He had a really sickening feeling...  
  
(That was the blue-haired kid's little sister. And if she's living here...) he turned to look down the hall.  
  
(Then may be He's here too.)  
  
-  
  
Tai rubbed his head groggily and stood up. As he took in his surroundings, this question hit him first...  
  
(What am I doing in a bakery?)  
  
His first clue was the roll stands and displays before him. It honestly LOoked like a bakery...and as he took a sniff, he reailized that it Smelled like a bakery too.  
  
(But it's midnight, and it's closed...why am I in here?)  
  
However, the aroma of glazed cimmanon rolls drifted past his nose, and his stomach growled in response.  
  
(Hehe,...if this is a dream, I'm gonna have a midnight snack when I wake up. If it isn't...I hope the people here are kind souls.)  
  
He attempted to lean over and peer into the glass display cases, to see if there were any left...but ending up yelling as his upper body plummeted into the racks.  
  
(What the???) he thought, as he looked around in the empty case. (Oh boy, it's one of those ghost-vantadge-point-things. Joy.)  
  
(Now what's the point?! I'm hungry, and if I can't touch anything, then that means I can't eat! Gosh, why does the dreamweaver torture us so???....huh?)  
  
Tai found that his right hand was resting on a single remaining cinnimon roll. He put his fingers around it, desperate for food...  
  
And lifted it.  
  
(Yesssss!!) the bushy-haired kid cheered, as he wolfed down the roll, savoring the flavor. (My compliments to the chef.)  
  
(But wait a second,) he blinked. (I've never had a dream this vivid, and my actions...there's no lagtime.)  
  
He stood straight, lifting his head out of the case. (So...is it a vision?...)  
  
(I just ate a roll out of my own vision! How's that for serendipity, or whatever word fits?..)  
  
He walked past the front counter and into the kitchen proper. There were half-a-dozen devices there that he wouldn't ever be able to name, so he just moved on...  
  
As he neared the back, he found that there was a sort of living area there. At least, a table and a tv set were present...and so was a gaming system.  
  
(Tells me that they live here, as well as work here.) He deducted. The brunette then turned his head further towards the back, where his eyes located a staircase.  
  
(I wonder...)  
  
Out of curiousity, he headed towards the stairs, and started climbing them. This struck rather odd on Tai's mind, he could pass through objects, so why could he climb the stairs? Shrugging it off, he reached the top.  
  
Pretty straightforward hall here, had three doors. He walked from one door to the next. It was the final one that Tai paused at, and stared.  
  
Tacked up on the door, was a poster. A DIgimon poster, with pictures...of the first seven digidestined...and thier digimon...  
  
He peered closer at the print. He couldn't belive how immature he looked in the thing... (If someone's making money off of us, I'd like to find him, and ask for our share at least!)  
  
Then he noticed that tacked a little lower, was another Digimon poster. Digimon 02 it read, featuring Davis and the newer gang, as well as some of thier digimon in armor form.  
  
He shook his head. (What's going on here? Why are these posters here? WHY didn't we hear there was an anime coming out about us??!)  
  
Regaining his composure, he saw as well, that random drawings were tacked over the door too. Many of them were of Agumon and Veemon, but there was a few he couldn't make out...  
  
At the moment, he didn't neccesarly care. He had something of an idea why he had landed here now, and he was going to go through with it...  
  
Let's see what this kid's like. Tai Kamiya decided, as he stepped straight through the door.  
  
==== 


	4. Great Unexpectations

Dimensional Dreaming...  
  
Chapter four  
  
====  
  
Davis was getting rather flusterated by now. He couldn't find a way out of the house, and he hadn't discovered his 'ghosting' ability yet.  
  
He finally sighed in defeat, and looked back at the rooms behind him. If he couldn't get out...he'd have to stay for the night then.  
  
He walked up to one of the covered hallways of the mansion, and looked at his selection of doors. Finding one, he made his way over, and was about to knock...  
  
when a sound issued from the room.  
  
Now curious, the spiky-haired boy made as to put his ear up against the wall...but as soon as his hands touched the door, they fell right through, taking the rest of Davis with them.  
  
*Whump!*  
  
This sound, to him at least, seemed loud enough to wake the dead. However though, no yells or lights happened, and the house slept on.  
  
He heard a sound though, and at first, he thought it was himself sighing in relief...  
  
But it issued again, the soft breathing of someone asleep.  
  
He looked up. A figure was lying in a futon on the floor, obviously in dreamland...  
  
But as he got to his feet, he discovered other things. One, the sleeping figure was a girl, about his age. Two, she was sleeping faceing up, allowing him to see her features. And three...  
  
She had orange hair.  
  
His heart starting to pound, ever so slightly, he looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished, a chest here, shelves there, and a kneeling table near the foot of her bed...  
  
resting apon the table, was a leather belt, and a blue digivice... the same kind that he had drawn...  
  
(My gawd.) Davis Motomiya nearly exclaimed. (I've fallen into Brokenheart's bedroom.)  
  
"hmmm.......who's there?"  
  
He froze as he heard the words. They seemed to be everywere at once, but he and the brokenhearted girl were the only ones in the room...  
  
The eyebrows on the sleeping girl's face furrowed. "What?...I'm being visited by an anime character?"  
  
Now he was confused, and spoke. "Woah...anime character?"  
  
There was silence, as her eyebrow raised. "Why are you here? Why am I even Dreaming you in the first place??"  
  
Now he recognized the voice as being the girl's own, and he replied. "Who's dreaming who? I thought I was the one dreaming here!"  
  
She frowned. "Hey, don't go yelling at me in my sleep, 'kay?! I have enough trouble with Gogglehead in real life as it is, I don't need a second one in my dreams! So go away, Davis!"  
  
He gawked. "You...know my name?..."  
  
A pause, and then "You...don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
There was more silence, before the girl's face broke into a grin.  
  
"Oooh, this is gonna be fuun..."  
  
He was getting creeped out. "Stop holding out! You know something."  
  
"Oh, indeed I do Davis Motomiya." the orange-haired girl replied, with an undertone smirk. "I've seen everything you've done in the entire series. I know a number of things...you got your goggles from Tai, you have a crush on Kari Kamiya, you hold the digimentals of Couage and Friendship, and Veemon can be a pain in the neck sometimes."  
  
Davis's jaw dropped, before she added "Oh, and your sister chases Matt."  
  
"Allright allright!" he yelled, not caring if he woke anybody up or not. "Now, how do you know all this??"  
  
She made a shrugging motion in her bed. "I would guess it's a dimensional thing, because here, where I live, Digimon is a widely liked anime and card game. I've seen all your antics. You're all fiction, goggleboy. Nothing more than ink on paper. Not that I'd expect a dream-kid to understand..."  
  
The boy took a minute to think about that, while the brokenhearted girl kept the smirk on her face...  
  
"An Anime?" He questioned.  
  
She was caught off-guard. "Um..yeah?"  
  
"And you've seen the series?..."  
  
If her eyelids were open, you would have seen them roll. "Ye-ah. Said that. What about it?"  
  
The goggled kid clapsed his hands together. "Do Kari and I finally get together??"  
  
She actually brought her hand up and hit herself in the face, in her sleep. "Agh! I look for a good ego-crushing, and he turns it upside down! Only a gogglehead could do that..."  
  
-  
  
"Tk Takashi is in my room...this is one weird dream..."  
  
"You're telling me. You know my name."  
  
Tk had finally found the right bedroom, after several misfires. The fact that clued him in on this room was the Terriermon curled up on the bed.  
  
He looked at the digimon. "Should I be worried about him?"  
  
The dog-rabbit rolled over on his side, muttering 'Momantai' in his sleep...  
  
The blue-haired kid, in the bed lying next to the Terriermon, was asleep. Yet he smiled. "I don't think so. He's a pretty calm little guy...but then again, you have one of your own, right?"  
  
Tk nodded nervously. "You seem to know a lot about us..."  
  
The boy in bed was silent for a second, before replying "If this was a dream...I've had digimon dreams before, and none of them were like this..."  
  
"I've had plenty of them myself...though probably not like what you have..."  
  
His face, relaxed as it was, grinned a bit. "I'll bet. Hmm...I wonder..."  
  
The blonde looked at him. "Wonder what?"  
  
"This is the first time I've had a dream like this...Tell me, what's going on in the digital world right now?"  
  
That took him off-guard. "Umm...We've been trying to clean it up, but these two digimon keep trying to stop us-"  
  
Blue-hair's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Arukenimon and Mummymon."  
  
Tk gasped. "How did you know-?"  
  
"Never mind how I know...wait a minute, in fact that tells me something right there..." He turned his head a little to his right, giving Tk the impression that he was looking Right at him. "If you were just a dream image, then you woundn't have asked just how I know, because...well, I know!"  
  
The digidestined kid blinked, before what was just said fully registed with him.  
  
"Woah...so that means, to you, I'm Not a dream, but-"  
  
"A vision!..." the blue-haired kid's eyebrows shot up. "Does this mean...there really ARe other dimensions out there besides the digital world?"  
  
"Y'know, I think Izzy would have liked you." Tk commented dryly. "Now, I need to tell you Our side of dream-weirdness..."  
  
-  
  
"W--w, what's the matter kid?"  
  
Tai was standing in the middle of the room, which was filled with more digimon merchandise than he could choke an elephant with. There were even little digivolving figures of his Agumon, and if he looked closely, he could see the lines that could reearange into WarGreymon.  
  
What really had his attention though, was the pile of cards on the dresser nearby. Sitting next to the cards was a familier object...a white digivice with red trim.  
  
Besides that, the only other thing in the room was the kid that was laying in the bed next to him. He was asleep, yet, it looked like he was looking right at him...he was trembling too...  
  
Glancing to the corner, he saw the yellow goggles looped around one of the bedposts...  
  
(This is him...) Tai thought to himself. (This is the art boy...the goggle boy...)  
  
"This has got to be...the most coolest...dream in my life..."  
  
The older boy sweatdropped "You? Dreaming? Uuuhh...actually, last time I checked, I was the one dreaming..."  
  
The tan-haired boy gave him a puzzled look.  
  
The Kamiya kid rubbed the back of his head, as he explained. "You see...some of the other Digidestined and I have been having these weird dreams lately...not like anything else we've seen before..."  
  
Art-boy nodded for him to go on.  
  
"These dreams...they kept getting more and more real...they were about these...three kids..."  
  
The boy in bed looked like he had just suffered a heart attack. "Three...kids? Me a-and-"  
  
"Don't say a word." Tai warned. "Lemme finish. As we had these dreams, Davis drew out who he saw...and What he saw...and those were definitely in there." He finished, pointed towards the digivice on the dresser.  
  
The poor kid in bed was in total shock. "You...the digidestined...dreamed of me and the other Tamers?..."  
  
He looked up. "So that IS what you call yourselves. I had my doubts when Davis told me it was that, but now I know..."  
  
The younger goggleboy laid back a bit in his pillow, sighing. "This is nuts. Doctor Freud would have a field day with this....you're saying you really Are real?"  
  
Tai looked around at the heavily themed bedroom. "Well...last time I checked. Though I get the feeling that here, we're really not..."  
  
Artboy nodded. "It's real crazy that this is happening...I never imagined that not only were digimon real, but that the digi-Destined are real too..."  
  
"I'm not real sure about that. After seeing all of this, it can wreck a guy's nerves...finding out your reality is something of a fake..."  
  
The tan-haired boy quickly sat up a little. "I don't think that's true. There's gotta be an explination about that somewhere...kinda reminds me of that Darkwing Duck episode..."  
  
The elder kid paused for a bit, as he remembred the show as well. "You mean the one where D-W found out that he was a popular kid's show in the real world, and that the producer had tapped into his universe and recored and animated all his adventures??"  
  
He grinned. "That's the one!!"  
  
-  
  
Kari blinked as she sat up on her knees off the ground.  
  
"Whoa...where am I?"  
  
She had found herself on a walkway, somewhere in a park. What part it was, she wasn't sure...  
  
At least, untill she looked towards the skyline.  
  
Towering over the park was one of the tallest structures in Japan. While it seemed like two towers, it was really one whole building.  
  
She had seen many pictures of it, but had never seen it in person...she DId know where it was located though...  
  
"How...how did I end up all the way in West Shinjuku?"  
  
She stared at the tower for another minute, before she began to sense a forboding, looking at it...  
  
She shook her head. "At anyrate, I've gotta make it back home!"  
  
The young girl procceded to pick herself up, rather bothered by the fact that she was still wearing her P-jays...no telling what kind of hoodlum out at night would like to get their hands on her...  
  
She forced those thoughts violently out of her mind, and set off down the path. She was sure that all park trails led to an exit...her current plan was to find that exit, find a bus station...or maybe even call the authorities. After all, someone could have kidnapped her and put her here...  
  
As Kari strolled along, she got caught up by the fact that it was nighttime, and that many of the local insects had come out to do their moonlight chorus. She looked around as she listened to the crickets chirping, taking in the was the moon reflected off the leaves, grass, and-  
  
What was that?  
  
Off to her right, a flash of moonlight refecting off a metal surface had caught her eye. There were stone steps leading up to it too...  
  
It could be just a meter, she reasoned to herself...yet, she somehow felt uniqely drawn to it...  
  
The child of Light walked off the parkway path, and onto the stone stairway. As she got closer, something loomed in her vision...and then she saw it.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Standing before her was a small stone shrine with a metal gate...the very same one she had seen in her dream...  
  
And a soft breathing could be heard from inside of it...  
  
Kari took small steps towards the building, anticipation and dread filling her heart...she was about to meet one of those dream kid's digimon... yet she had no idea what he could be like in real life...  
  
She silently stood at the mouth of the structure. The gate was hanging open, so she slipped inside easily.  
  
The floor was covered in dirt, and...footprints. A lot of sneakers and runner shoeprints...and a few odd little prints too...and yes, she couldn't miss the large, three-clawed reptile prints eithier.  
  
She slowly looked up, towards where a Huge hole had been dug in the back of the shrine...the hole was edged with claw marks too...and it was from withen, that the noises were coming from...  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Umm...Hello? Anybody here?"  
  
She held her breath as she heard something snort...and then get up...and start slowly trotting it's way up to the top of the hole...  
  
In what little Moonlight that was coming in through the door, Kari saw a red-skinned, fin-eared, Large-pawed reptile digimon climb out of the hole before her...and walked over to her.  
  
(My GOsh he's huge!!) was the first thought out of Kari's mind. (This thing makes Agumon look like the Munchkin king! Is he a champion level?...or if not, then how big IS his champion??...)  
  
The digimon looked at her with sleepy yellow eyes, half-closed, half- opened. He reared up a bit and stood at neck-level with the girl. He then closed his eyes, and sniffed at her...  
  
Kari flushed. She'd only had horses do that to her, but not a digimon! Not even Pegusesmon did that!  
  
The dino stopped sniffing, and half-opened it's sleepy eyes again.  
  
"Looks like Jeri...but don't smell like Jeri..." he spoke in a twangy voice.  
  
She blinked. "Jeri?...uhh, I don't know who you're talking about...I'm new around here, and I'm lost."  
  
The digimon blinked as well, before opening his eyes in realization. "Sayy...why you not scared?"  
  
She blinked again, before she smiled a little. "I know a digimon when I see one."  
  
His eyes fully opened up, as he awakened fully, his red tail wagging. "You know us digimon? Yay! I was wondering who else there might be!"  
  
The digi then paused, then put an oversized paw on his head. "Aww, you said you were lost?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Hmm..." His ears seemed to lean back as he started thinking. They stood straight up when he found an answer though. "You can stay here for tonight! My friend can help you get Un-lost in the morning. That sound 'kay?"  
  
Kari couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the rather large digimon. "Yeah, that sounds great."  
  
"Whoopee! I got visitors!" The dino then pranced about in place, bouncing with joy. He stopped in his tracks when a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"You must be hungry! Stay right here, I'll get some bread." He then walked over to one side of the rock structure, and started digging away the dirt there.  
  
He paused as he looked back at his visitor, giving a toothy grin. "Oh, by the way, my name is Guilmon."  
  
She'd rather had soon not have heard that name, as she knew very well knew what it meant. This was the goggleboy's digimon...  
  
Sitting on the ground oppisite of him, she smiled too. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kari Kamiya."  
  
==== 


	5. Day Breaks

Dimensional Dreaming...  
  
Chapter five.  
  
====  
  
"So you're not bothered by it?"  
  
Davis crossed his arms. "Nope, not one bit. Kinda put a dent in your plans, didn't I, Brokenheart?"  
  
The girl blanched, then exclaimed "What's the idea of calling me that?? That's not my name!!"  
  
It was his turn to smirk. "Well, I'll explain. Us digidestined have been having dreams reecently, and three kids, with their digimon, seem to keep haunting them."  
  
He looked at her sleeping face, which held somewhat of a fearful expression...  
  
"One was a Goggleboy, obviously like me and Tai. And this other kid, both a brainiac, and a charmer, by Yolei's calculation's."  
  
Then his expression darkened. "But then, we saw a cold-blooded girl, one who enjoyed in killing digimon..."  
  
The girl stiffened.  
  
"She and her partner, were obviously set on becoming the strongest in the world..."  
  
A panicked exspression set upon her face...  
  
"I'm gonna say that the path's been taken, girl. They belive that you're even worse than the Digimon Emperor was..."  
  
She snapped.  
  
"No! It's not true! I'm NOt like that anymore!!" She had begun to toss and turn in her bed. "Help me! Someone, please! Cold, I'm not cold!"  
  
Davis was startled, to say the least. He had aimed to rattle the girl, but he didn't mean to totally turn it into a nightmare for her...  
  
"Woah woah! Calm down, I'm sorry," the goggleboy rushed over to her bed, and kneeled next to her.  
  
"I can't take... I can't take it anymore..." The orange-haired girl was softly telling herself...  
  
"Ummm....Brokenheart?..."  
  
She whirled around, and it was somewhat obvious she was waking up. The reality around him seemed to be fading, as she struggled to open her eyes...  
  
"Why...why do you keep calling me that?...is it because of what I've done?...is it because you don't know my real name?...Why?"  
  
Davis glanced down, not wanting to meet her lidded gaze. "Your actions...that was part of it...We know your name though, in fact, we know all your names...but we don't speak them. Tai said it had something to do with the fundamental whachamacallits of the universe, that something might mess up if we said your names...I think I can get away with saying letters though!" He grinned.  
  
For some reason, amused by the dream-boy's antics, she smiled a little, as her eyelids slowly cracked open. For the first time, Davis saw her violet pupils in person. And unlike the ones he saw in his previous dreams...these were slightly warm...  
  
"You...really know my name?..."  
  
Davis grinned again, as the reality slowly slipped away. "I know your name contains the letters, R, I, K, A,..."  
  
-  
  
"So that's why you haven't tried to say our names...it must be kinda hard then"  
  
Tk shrugged from his seat in the floor. "We've managed to make do. We've come up with kinds of 'nicknames' for your team members."  
  
The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, We've been calling the goggleboy, 'ArtBoy', since it seems to be what he's good at."  
  
He snicked softly. "Yeah, that sounds right for him."  
  
The blonde looked back down at the floor. "We've been calling the girl, 'Brokenheart', for obvious reasons..."  
  
He got no response for a bit after that, but then he replied. "I think she's actually changing.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He calmly explained. "The reason for how she is was because of how she's grown up. Her Father left her, and she became withdrawn, taking shelter in the card game. Here in our universe, she's won the city tournament in the children's division for three years running. That's why some call her 'The Digimon Queen'..."  
  
Tk shuddered. "Sounds a little too close to 'Digimon Emperor' for my liking..."  
  
"That's what I thought too. When she got her digimon partner though, she at least treated her with more respect than Ken did to Wormmon during that time...Still, she thought that Digimon were nothing more than data, whatever monsters appearing, ripe for the taking..."  
  
The boy in the floor looked back up. "You say she's changing...how?"  
  
"Her main goal was to get her digimon to digivolve. However, we all know that digivolution doesn't happen without a little heart..."  
  
Tk nodded in understandment. "I see...whenever her digimon digivolved, a little more of her icey exterior chips away."  
  
The boy in bed nodded as well. "She's still got her ego and her pride, but she's become much more open to the rest of us..." He said this with a smile.  
  
The other boy smiled back. "If I ever see her, I'll keep that in mind..."  
  
A pause... "Oh great, I've forgotten what we were talking about."  
  
"Nicknames. Oh, by the way, what's my nickname?"  
  
Tk sweatdropped at that. "We're kinda undecided. We've got two that say 'Ken with a haircut', a few that say 'Negotiator', and Yolei with 'The Incredible Hunk.'..."  
  
Blue-hair actually looked panicked. "Yolei??...She finds me attractive???"  
  
Tk snickered this time. "She finds any guy with a good haircut attractive. Ken can tell you alll about it."  
  
"Ummm...couldn't I choose my own nickname?"  
  
"That's actually a good Idea. What do you want to be called?"  
  
He paused for a bit, apparantly deep in thought. it stayed this way for about a minute, before he turned back to him with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"Now I can't decide."  
  
"Greeeeeeat."  
  
He leaned back in his bed again, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "It's all too weird still. I'm kinda wishing you weren't alone."  
  
"Me too." Tk replied. "I'm not the smartest kid in the group. Leave that to Ken or Izzy."  
  
"Yeah. Um, not that, you're bad company or anything..."  
  
He chuckled and leaned back a bit. "It's no problem. I DO kinda wish we had our digimon in on our conversation though."  
  
The blue-haired boy barked a short laugh. "I doubt it. This guy here can put you off green clothing for a week!" he turned his head over, referring to his partner.  
  
As if on Cue, the Terriermon suddenly sneezed...a rather loud and extravagant one, which jarred the sleeping boy awake. His eyes snapped open, as Tk stood up at the abrupt interruption.  
  
He had seen his Grey eyes. In person. But that was the last thing he saw, as the scenery suddenly started to fade to black...  
  
-  
  
"MMmmm....this is actually pretty good bread"  
  
"Ya like? My tamer brings me some every day. His parents own a...What, a bay-ker-rey?"  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
Kari was currently sitting on the floor of the stone shrine, munching away at a small loaf of bread. Her new digimon friend, Guilmon, was sitting on the floor also, seated against the oppisite wall, muching on a loaf of his own.  
  
She sat in thought for a moment, before asking a question. "Guilmon...what do you and your...Tamer...usually do?"  
  
The red digimon looked up from his food. "well, we sometimes play games...sometimes, Terriermon and his tamer come over and play too...there's also Renamon and Impmon, but their ideas of playing is no fun at all..."  
  
She blinked "Renamon?...Impmon?..."  
  
"Impmon doesn't have a tamer. In fact, I think he doesn't like humans at all..." a grimace came over his face. "He keeps trying to tell us how 'repressed' and 'stupid' we are, being partners with humans. He sees us as sort of 'digi-pets'..." A grin appeared back. "I just think he's jealous, 'cause he doesn't have one!"  
  
The girl looked down at her feet, thinking about what the dinosaur had just said. Were there really digimon who disliked being partnered? And what about the way they were being treated? She instantly thought of her own Gatomon...  
  
"Why you look so glum?"  
  
He head snapped back up to face Guilmon. A worried expression covered his reptilian features.  
  
"Oh, sorry...I was just thinking.."  
  
The digimon cocked his head, before he started sniffing the air again. He then got up, and walked over towards Kari, sniffing every bit of the way.  
  
She gasped as his nose ran up against her leg, and stayed still, as he smelled all over her, his hot breath lightly tossing her hair a bit. He distinctly smelled of peanut butter.  
  
He then pulled back, and simply stated "You smell like a digimon's been with you...are you a tamer too?"  
  
She sighed and relaxed a bit, content that he was not going to maul her. "Umm...I'm not what you call a tamer...but yes, I have a digimon partner. What you were saying, made me think about her..."  
  
His ears drooped a bit, as he whined a little. "You must miss her a lot..."  
  
The girl sadly nodded...  
  
"I miss my tamer sometimes, whenever he's not here...but he always comes back...He can bring you back you partner too!" he reassured cheerfully.  
  
Kari couldn't help but giggle once again at the personality of the red dino. "With how you act, I'm wondering if your tamer is anything like you!"  
  
Guilmon cackled. "You'll like him, just you wait!"  
  
"........just What in the heck are you talkin' to, Pinapple-head?"  
  
She whirled her head towards the direction the voice came from, which was the shrine's door. Outside the gate, a shadow could be seen. At first glance, she almost mistook it for Veemon...but it's posture was too straight for it to be the blue dragon...  
  
Guilmon sighed. "Hiya Impmon...you can't find any food again?"  
  
The shadow turned it's head, and as his face was revealed, the girl gasped. She had seen this guy before...also in Davis's drawings...  
  
"Yeash, it's the only reason why I'd ever come to yer dirty hidey-hole in the first place. Now, can ya answer meh first question?" the purple demon spat.  
  
"Oh!" the dino exclaimed. "This here is Kari. She's lost, so she's staying here!" He waved a paw over in Kari's direction, who in turn, waved.  
  
The shadowed digimon looked in her direction...before cocking an eye and looking back at the red digimon. "I think yer brain's finally started to rot. I don't see nuthin' over there."  
  
Guilmon tilted his head in confusion, as the kid got up from her seat and walked into the moonlight. "But I'm right here. Can't you see me?"  
  
"Yeah, can't you see her?" he echoed.  
  
Impmon stared, then shook his head in pity. "I always knew somethin' like tis'd happen to a digi-pet. He's finally lost it..." he sighed, then leaned against the gate. "Ahh well, I didn't come're fer yer mental condition, I came fer the grub. Ya got any?"  
  
"Umm....I gave the last of it to Kari...oh, Kari, you think you can share some of yours?"  
  
She was about to ask why, when a sudden familar sound of a digimon's stomach grumble pronouced itself from the shadow...who in turn, sweatdropped.  
  
"Allright," she said, and began to break her bread.  
  
The demon digimon turned around at the sound...and paled.  
  
If we saw what Impmon was seeing, we would be treated to a sight of a loaf of bread, floating in mid-air...and breaking itself in half.  
  
Kari held the halves in her hands, as she walked forwards toward the gate, and held out one half. The digimon, with wide eyes, held out his gloved hand, and she sat the loaf down in them.  
  
The demon stared at the bread in his hands, not real sure if he was still hungy or not. He glanced back at the dinosaur.  
  
"Are ya sure yer freako tamer didn't give you some super-mental powers when he created you?"  
  
She turned as well. "You know, I don't think he can see me."  
  
Guilmon nodded back at her. "You know, I think you're right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"Kari said that she doesn't think you can see her, and I said 'You know, I think you're right!" he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Impmon's ear twitched. "This 'Kari' person...she a digimon, or a human?"  
  
"She's a human!" the dino replied happily.  
  
He twitched again. "I've never heard of a human who could turn invisible before...ehh....I guess I should say, thanks?"  
  
The child giggled once more, before looking around for something. She soon found it in the form of a small limestone rock. She picked it up, went over to one of the walls, and started writing on it.  
  
The purple digimon's eyes almost bugged out as he saw a limestone rock hover it's way over to the wall, and start writing 'You're welcome' on the stone.  
  
"Ooooo, didn't know you could do that!" Guilmon cooed.  
  
Impmon was at a state of numbness now, as he waved at the apparently empty space next to the writing. "Ahhh...no prob....ahhh...I think I'll be seeing ya then!"  
  
He then turned around and bolted for the trees, the bread in his hands somewhat forgotten.  
  
The red dinosaur scratched his head with a claw. "I wonder what got him so scared?"  
  
Kari smiled, with a small sweatdrop, before she outright yawned. "AOOOOwn....gosh, I'm tired..."  
  
He nodded, before the contation set in, and he opened his huge maw of a mouth, yawning as well. "I'm sleepy too...we've been up a while..."  
  
"I guess we should get some sleep...but I really don't have anything to sleep on..."  
  
The digi got up, and took her hand. "We can sleep in my hole! It's warm down there, and it's got blankets too!"  
  
She allowed herself to be led down the shaft, before it dead-ended in a large caveren-like place. Even in the limited moonlight that was filtering down the tunnel, she could tell that the place was littered with quilts and sheets.  
  
Guilmon walked over to the middle of the space, and curled up on the pile of cloth there. He then looked up expectantly at his visitor, his face filled with complete innocence.  
  
Kari sighed, before she snagged a quilt and walked over to him. Laying down on the pile of blankets, she rested her head against the red dino's side.  
  
He sighed as well. "I hardly get visitors...especially late at night..."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "But if you always had visitors in the night, wouldn't that interrupt your sleep?"  
  
He giggled. "I'm not sorry this time, right?"  
  
She was quiet before she smiled again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
The digimon smiled also, before settling his head down. "G'night Kari..and don't you worry, you'll find your way back...I pro...mi..se......zZZzZzZzZzzzzZZ"  
  
Kari giggled once more, before she laid her own head down.  
  
"Good night Guilmon...and thank you..."  
  
She then closed her eyes, in the home of a digimon, in a dimension not her own... she breathed peacefully as unconciousness claimed her...  
  
-  
  
"So...we have a card game?"  
  
Art-boy nodded his head, his eyes still shut. "Yeah! Umm...I have Agumon and his line in my deck..."  
  
Tai grinned. "You have good taste then."  
  
"Thanks," the boy blushed shyly.  
  
The older kid looked back towards the desk, where the digivice and cards were laying.  
  
"So you can use these cards in battle, to give your digimon more power, a special ability, or start their digivolution?"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty muchly the size of it. Can't get more specific than that...well, maybe someone else could, but not me." he sweatdropped in his sleep.  
  
Tai could only smile. "Seems you're a true goggleboy then."  
  
Art-boy blushed again, and trembled a little. "I'm just been complimented by the one and only Tai Kamiya."  
  
The large-haired boy broke out in a huge grin.  
  
His expression faded for a second, as a question floated through his mind. "Say...what about your digimon? How did you get him?"  
  
There was quiet for a bit, before the other boy answered. "See that drawing over there, on the sketch table?"  
  
He got up and looked towards said table. resting on top, was a simple sketch of the red dinosaur with black markings. One that Tai had gotten to know quite well.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
The boy sighed. "One day...before I even got my digivice...I drew my own fan-made digimon in the middle of school. That drawing there?...is the doodle from that day."  
  
Tai's eyes grew wide, as he turned his head back towards the drawing.  
  
"Are you saying...you Made him?..."  
  
Artboy sunk down into his sheets. "I'm not sure Exactly how it happened...but when I Did get my digivice, it scanned my picture...and it made him become real..."  
  
He turned his head back towards the bed.  
  
"You're going to label me Emperor junior, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I won't...it's just a little hard for me, that's all..."  
  
They boy looked down. "I guess...it's hard for anybody, when they find out, they're part of a big plan...that they're destined for something special..."  
  
The older boy nodded. "Truer words were never spoken."  
  
A small silence prevailed for a few moment, before they each saw a sliver of light come creeping in through the sliding window-door on the side of the bedroom.  
  
"Morning's coming." the child in bed thought/spoke.  
  
Tai nodded again. "So I guess this means...I'll be leaving you then..."  
  
He nodded back. "If you ever come back to visit...do you think you can bring Davis with you?"  
  
A large Grin. "No promisies, he's always late."  
  
He laughed in his sleep, but then quieted down, and turned his head towards the window/doors. "Before you go...do you think you could tell me...what you think of our world?"  
  
Tai looked at the door. From inside, you couldn't see much...he got up, and approached the door, pausing before he walked through it...  
  
What he experienced, was like nothing else. A small wind blew in his face, as he looked at the red-tinted sky, the rising sun chasing away the night. His view from on top of a balconey, was of a greatly urbanized area, the smell of fumes and life puncturing the air. Many figures bustled about, going to morning workstations, others getting a head start to school. Further away, he could see huge buildings, many of them apartment-types. One of them stood, stabbing the sky with twin peaks. And a little distance from that, he saw a perfectly cultivated park and neighborhood...the morning sun shining down on it all...  
  
"So?....what do you think?..."  
  
He paused in his answer, at a loss at what to state. This dimension... very gritty...and very alive....  
  
"It's....all.... so real...."  
  
-  
  
*********  
  
After a never-ending dream...  
  
A rising Target, there's no way I can lose...  
  
Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, always running at full speed...  
  
Kimi kana, Daybreak!!  
  
==== 


End file.
